thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
The 47th Hunger Games
The 47th Hunger Games (also known as the 77th Hunger Games) are a games created by Jabberjay78 and held on the Hunger Games Wiki. The games were started on June 30th, 2011 and finished on August 3rd, 2011. The victor of this games was Albany York. These are the first games in 78: A Hunger Games Trilogy. Following it was The 78th Hunger Games and later, The 79th Hunger Games. The Tributes Training Scores: The Arena The arena for the 47th Hunger Games is similar to the arena that will be used in the 75th games in the future. This arena is a large circular island divided into 12 sections. However, in this arena, each section represents a district. Just like usual, there are gamemaker traps in each section. There are two per section that affect the entire area. The first trap is harmful only to the tributes, while the second trap typically destroys the whole area. The first trap is triggered when one of the tributes from the cooresponding districts dies. The second trap triggers when both tributes from the cooresponding district are dead. However, these traps won't activate until three hours after the games begin, regardless of how quickly the tribute dies. The cornucopia is at the center of the arena as usual. District One: Designed like a city. Trap 1: bombs in several buildings Trap 2: Every building explodes District Two: Designed as a mountainous area with several barbed wire fences. Trap 1: Land mines are activated Trap 2: Rockslides, which will in turn detonate most bombs District Three: A labyrinth of inactive electric fences. Trap 1: Fences activate Trap 2: Constant lighting storms every two hours. District Four: Ocean with three islands on it. Trap 1: Tidal Wave Trap 2: Piranah Mutts District Five (assuming it is the scientific research district located in the desert): Desert area with a pond and many survival supplies hidden in the sand. Trap 1: Pond dries up Trap 2: Constant heat waves District Six (assuming it to be the medicine district): Swampy forest with many medicinal plants. Trap 1: Plants become poison ivy Trap 2: Poison Gas District Seven: Forest. Trap 1: Tracker Jacker Nests released Trap 2: Forest Fire District Eight: A barren wasteland of tar with only one factory in it. Trap 1: Crow muttations released Trap 2: Factory burns down District Nine: (assuming it is the fruit, vegetable, and food processing district) clear fields that offer no concelament but have many fruits & veggetable plants. Trap 1: Plants all die. Trap 2: Fire District Ten: Fields bordered by trees where many deer, cows, and pigs live. Trap 1: Animals contact sickness Trap 2: Animals replaced with mutts (who won't leave the D10 area) District Eleven: Grain fields. Trap 1: Rainstorms (turn fields in swampy mess) Trap 2: Fire District Twelve: Series of caves. Trap 1: Bat-mutts Trap 2: Cave-ins The Rankings 24. Rhea Marine: Blown Up by mines (Day 1) 23. Byrdy Crush: Knife to the chest by Natalie Campbell (Day 1) 22. Oscar Du Winter: Spear to the chest by Kartan Smeeze (Day 1) 21. Kartan Smeeze: Knife to the back by Xavier Thread (Day 1) 20. Qian Shao: Throat slashed by Tevinh Valdez (Day 1) 19. Nike O'Hare: Knife to the chest by Ursula Shrapnel (Day 1) 18. Tevinh Valdez: Knife to the back by Xavier Thread (Day 2) 17. Xavier Thread: Crushed by the building when it explodes (Day 2) 16. Ursula Shrapnel: Impaled in the heart by shrapnel (Day 2) 15. Pippa Hartstrong: '''Knife to the neck by Vector LaGuardia (Day 3) '''14. Vector LaGuardia: Axe to the chest by Dimitree Haskot (Day 3) 13. Otis Crank: '''Electrocuted by electric fence (Day 3) '''12. Cobalt Tungsten: '''Trident to the stomach by Akouke Awe (Day 3) '''11. Georgina Greenwood: Blown up by mines (Day 4) 10. Galigan Mazerapi: '''Knife to the stomach by Talon Faust (Day 4) '''9. Luca Straight: '''Burns to death after dropping her own arrow (Day 4) '''8. Lao Xoubui: Arrow to the skull by Kedzie Woods (Accident) (Day 5) 7. Akouke Awe: '''Knife to the stomach by Talon Faust (Day 5) '''6. Talon Faust: Drowned by a tidal wave (Day 5) 5. Dimitree Haskot: '''Arrow to the heart by Kedzie Woods (Technically by Natalie Campbell) (Day 6) '''4. Kedzie Woods: '''Knife to the stomach by Natalie Campbell (Day 6) '''3. Natalie Campbell: '''Arrow to the skull by Albany York (Day 7) '''2. Hail Monei: '''Dies of injuries from Natalie Campbell's knife in her stomach (Day 7) '''1. Albany York: Victor of the 47th Hunger Games Games The 47th Hunger Games on the Hunger Games Wiki! or The 47th Hunger Games: The Games Tributes Gallery District One: Tevinh.jpg|Tevinh Valdez Natalie.jpg|Natalie Campbell District Two: H Du Winter, Oscar (2).jpg|Oscar Du Winter H Shrapnel, Ursula (2).jpg|Ursula Shrapnel District Three: Otis.jpg|Otis Crank pippa.JPG|Pippa Hartstrong District Four: Akouke Awe.png|Akouke Awe Hail Monei.png|Hail Monei District Five: Qian.JPG|Qian Shao Lao.JPG|Lao Xoubui District Six: Albany.JPG|Albany York Cobalt.JPG|Cobalt Tungsten District Seven: dimitree.JPG|Dimitree Haskot Byrdy.JPG|Byrdy Crush District Eight: H 8B.jpg|Xavier Thread H 8G.jpg|Georgina Greenwood District Nine: Vector.JPG|Vector LaGuardia Nike.JPG|Nike O'Hare District Ten: Talon.JPG|Talon Faust Kedzie.JPG|Kedzie Woods District Eleven: Galigan.JPG|Galigan Mazerapi Rhea.JPG|Rhea Marine District Twelve: Kartan Smeeze.png|Kartan Smeeze Luca Straight.png|Luca Straight Category:Hunger Games Category:Jabberjay78 Category:Jabberjay78's Games